Who Knows
by superherolover
Summary: It had been quite some time since the Nordic countries had lived under one roof. That is why the arrangements made for them to this world meeting were questionable at best and a total disaster at worst. Denmark/Finland and possible other pairings
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know Hetalia, but I love the idea of nations being people and wanted to try out a story. Sorry for possible mistakes, I'm not a native english speaker and for possible OOCness, I tried my best. Oh, this will probably be a Denmark/Finland fic, since I love that pairing~ bothers you? - please don't read it then. Oh, and I **love **comments, you are very welcome to comment this !

Prologue

It had been quite some time since the Nordic countries had lived under one roof. Back when Denmark still kept them together at his place, it had been questionable at best and there had been a good reason why it didn't work out: it wasn't meant to be that way. Sweden and Finland were the first ones to leave, but it wasn't long before Norway and Iceland took of as well. While Denmark still this day longed for the days, when he had ruled over his four Nordic friends, even he understood it just couldn't work out.

That is why the arrangements made for them to this world meeting were questionable at best and a total disaster at worst. They all agreed on that, when Canada announced this them: they were going to stay in a house all by themselves. Complaining, horrified looks, arguing or pleading didn't seem to work. Poor Canada could only say sorry and that America, the host of this week long meeting, thought that since they had lived together once, surely they could do so again. Apparently being the young country America was, he hadn't thought there might have been reasons behind the separation of the Nordics.

Denmark was the one, who thought the least of the whole situation. He might even have felt a small amount of joy as he got to know about the arrangement; the tall blonde had spent some time missing his former companions(yes, he did think of them as companions, even if they felt more like his sub servants). He wasn't so harsh to Canada and only gave him a grin. Canada was almost positive he could see the blue eyes shine with some emotion he would guess to be amusement and happiness.

Sweden and Finland were a package to deal with. The taller blonde didn't say anything, but the way those dark blue eyes changed behind his glasses, Canada could tell he wasn't happy. While many might have thought that a country so quiet and stoic hardly could be affected by such an arrangement as theirs, but it wasn't true. Out of all of them it most likely bothered him the most, since he more than anything wished for a quiet life with his wife(of course Finland still hadn't admitted to being his wife).

Finland looked more shocked and protested the loudest of all of them. The memories of the days they still lived with Denmark and all the fighting were more fresh in his memory, since he had spent quite some time living rather unhappily with Russia as well(life with Denmark hadn't been quite so harsh though). This was a rather funny considering that the young blonde probably was the most flexible and agreeable of all the Nordics, but he also happened to be the second most expressive one, so it was him Canada had to apologize to the most.

Norway wasn't impressed either, but didn't bother to be as shocked about the news as Finland was. His comments weren't very nice and Canada took it rather personally even if the blonde nation was only angry at the situation, not at him. The last thing Norway wanted was for Denmark to get into his role of ruling over all of them again, especially Iceland, who he thought he speaking on behalf of also.

Iceland just stood stoic behind his brother more or less unfazed by the whole thing. He cared rather little about this, he'd been rather young when Denmark ruled over them and remember rather little of it. Norway of course told him about it, but the pale blonde boy felt rather trapped with his brother also.

Never the less this was the situation and they had to deal with it all in their own ways. Their ways of dealing were of course the reason they had problems in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm still kinda just getting the feel of writing these characters so, while I enjoy this, I'm not sure if it's very enjoyable for readers xD I tried to make it such though ! anyways, I've lived in both Finland and Denmark enough to speak both languages fluently. I can actually say both of those national hard sentences xD the danish one is probably more famous, since the one in finnish isn't the one, that's introduced to foreigners - not really sure. danish people test people with that porridge sentence though, everybody knows it in Denmark xD **reviews are much welcome if you feel like writing them !**

* * *

First chapter

There had been a discussion over how the sleeping arrangements were to be made. It involved Denmark talking a lot, Norway saying very little, Sweden and Iceland saying quiet and Finland trying to lighten the mood with almost funny comments. It ended with Iceland slamming the bathroom door closed behind him as he locked himself in there, Norway storming after his brother worriedly. While being calm on the outside was the platina blonde, young nation's special threat, he did have rather passionate feelings and actually let them out once in a while.

This left Denmark, Finland and Sweden alone in the living room to figure out, what to do. Now amusing they had been provided with bedrooms, the discussion would have been minimal. Once at the house that was meant for their accommodation, it soon occurred to all of them that they should have complained a lot more than they did: they were provided with a small kitchen, which had a table for four people and an extra seat at one end, a bathroom with the luxuries of a shower and a small sauna(America while rather selfcentered and unthoughtful, had actually remembered Finland's passion for saunas), and a living room with a couch which had been spread to a broad mattress on the floor and two extra mattresses set out in a corner with clean sheets and a dozen pillows.

This provided some problems, since Denmark's suggestions of having an orgy every night didn't really appeal to most of them.

The situation now _needed_ Finland to say something, he was forced to come up with something, because of two things: Sweden was certainly not going to say anything and at the moment it would be better if Denmark didn't say anything to further upset the situation.

"Norway, Iceland and I are the smallest of us and we would fit best on the couch together", he spoke up thinking up, what he thought would be a fairly clever plan. The two taller nation could then have their own mattresses to sleep on. The blonde didn't realize the flaw in his plan, until he felt an arm around his waist, looked to his side and up into dark blue eyes, who looked him plainly. Even after living with Sweden for quite some time, he still couldn't read any of the expressions on the taller blonde's face(maybe because of the lack of them).

When he heard laughter from the other side of the kitchen, where Denmark standing by the fridge a cold beer in his hand, he turned his head in that direction again. "I think there's a rather gigantic flaw in your plan, that's standing right next to you", he said amused and took a sip from his beer(to think America not only had remembered sauna for Finland, but also beer for Denmark; he might have had some help in the arrangement after all).

The discussion that followed included Sweden even saying a few words and Norway for once being stubborn and unusually talkative. Iceland was also being stubborn, but didn't take part in the conversation, just stayed in the bathroom patiently. It seemed that all the talking in the world wouldn't provide them with a solution everybody was satisfied with, but as Denmark had to go to the bathroom(after his second beer), it became clear that just had to come up with something.

While none of them really seemed satisfied with the situation, they were going to let Norway and Iceland have the mattresses to themselves and then Denmark, Finland and Sweden could share the wider one. It was really the best solution, since it only left Sweden a bit unhappy. But even Iceland was satisfied enough with it, so he came out of the bathroom to let Denmark in.

"Don't like this", Sweden said gruffly to Finland while they were setting the sheets and pillows on the mattresses. He looked towards the kitchen, where Denmark was enjoying his fourth beer and chatting up Norway(his best friend in the world). His expression was unreadable, so Finland focused on the words the taller man said and the direction he was looking at.

"Denmark is okay, he's not so bad", Finland answered softly and soothingly following and looking in the direction towards the kitchen. Denmark grinned lopsidedly as he had a pause in his story and ran a hand through his ash blonde hair carelessly. There was something admirable about the tall, lean body, the strong will and the causality of him. It was so unlike the silent man Finland was living with and even the smaller blonde nation also: while he had a certain happy-go-lucky charm about him, he didn't feel like he had the confidence of Denmark and mistakenly also questioned his willpower, which had to be strong after all the hardships he had been through as a nation. "His funny in his own strange way, he hasn't got anything against any of us and he can't tell us what to do anymore, so this won't be like last time we lived him."

Sweden didn't say anything after that only gave him a look that Finland would have thought of as sceptical and a bit worried maybe. Those dark blue eyes behind his glasses were so gentle, but he still had such a hard reading them after all the years of knowing the taller man and gave up on it as they got their bed made. Finland looked at his neighbour nation and smiled reassuringly before getting up and gently stroking the other's shoulder on his way to the kitchen, where Norway was setting his hairclips into his hair better, while more or less ignoring Denmark's monologue.

What Finland didn't exactly realize was that his words weren't very reassuring for Sweden as the older nation watched him start a conversation with Denmark.

* * *

Sleeping beside Finland didn't bother him at all. He didn't even mind the large Sweden, who was in the same bed. Very few things bothered him in general actually, but he did not like how Sweden kept looking at him with those unimpressionable eyes of his. The tall Dane had tried to ignore him and make faces, but nothing of this seemed to work on him. While it hadn't been long since they moved into the cabin, but he was already annoyed. He was positive he hadn't done anything to offend the Swede in the few hours they'd been in the small cabin.

Denmark truly felt sorry for Finland as he remembered how the huge man had stared at the small blonde, when they still lived under one roof. Just as creepily with those dark blue eyes. Of course Finland had been and still was cute, absolutely gorgeously curvy for a boy and adorable, so the staring had been understandable. Sill it hadn't been as constant and determined as it was now.

"Do I have something on my face?" he went to ask the taller nation as Sweden sat at the kitchen table, while Finland was cooking something up for them - like he'd used to do, when they all still lived with Denmark. It wasn't like Denmark to dwell over a problem for too long before running at it for solving. He'd only waited this long, because he knew how unresponsive Sweden could be and usually was. Finland didn't stop his stirring, but looked over at them a bit concerned. "I know our countries have some differences, but they are not so far apart that constant staring could be less of a pain in the ass in Sweden."

"I think looking each other in the eyes for longer periods of time is actually more common in Denmark than in Sweden", Finland said with a sweet smile on his face that only had a hint of nervousness about it that Denmark could see. The Dane realized the small Finn was only trying to avoid a conflict between him and Sweden, sighed heavily and stood up from his spot across the table from Sweden. The pale blonde nation was as expected very silent and unresponsive having lowered his dark blue eyes to the table.

Denmark ran his hand through his ash blonde hair and walked over to Finland as he'd rather have a conversation with the talkative one in the kitchen, instead of having a monologue arguing with the unresponsive Swede by the table. He looked down at the white porridge, which the Finn was stirring and raised an eyebrow rather surprised, rice porridge was a Christmas dish in all the Nordic countries without exceptions.

"What's cooking good looking?" he asked smirking and leaning against the counter casually. He ran his light blue eyes over Finn's loosely clothed body. The white, big T-shirt's sleeves almost reaches the small boy's elbows and the helm was nearly at his knees. The grey sweatpants were tied by his ankles and Denmark was sure the Finn would have been tripping over them otherwise.

"Rice porridge", the Finns answered and looked up at Denmark quickly with a smile of appreciation - so the small blonde had picked up on him leaving the matter with the Swede for him only, Denmark thought fondly. Clever kid. "I figured I'd make something everybody likes and knows", he then explained before Denmark could ask about it.

"That's my clever kid", Denmark praised and ruffled Finland's blonde, shoulder length hair a bit smirking. "Did I ever teach you Danish, when you lived with me?"

"I don't think so, but I know Swedish", Finland answer and shook his head a bit to get his hair to fall down like it had been before. "Wouldn't you also remember if you had?"

"I was a heavy drinker way back then also", Denmark explained dismissing the matter with that simple and true state. He'd never really felt the need deny it anyways and he might as well say it straight out. He laughed a bit about it as Finland looked up at him with a half worried, half accusing look. "Repeat: rød grød med fløde."

Finland looked at him confused and tried his best to slur out the sentence and failing miserably. Denmark laughed good-naturedly at his small blonde's attempt and shook his head. "When you master that, I'll give you degree papers in Danish", he promised smirking. The small Finn also giggled a bit and told him, he'd practice. "It means red porridge with cream", he then explained and before claiming that you could survive with that one only sentence in Denmark.

"My turn! You repeat now", he then told the Dane and looked at him before speaking the sentence: "Jos ois mitä jois pois niin jois pois niin ei ois mitä jois pois."

The Dane looked amazed, but tried his best to remember every turn in the fast and impossible sentence before giving up with a laugh. "That's some amazing language you have", he told the Finn and walked over to the fridge to get a beer.

"It means if you had something to drink away you should drink it away so you wouldn't have anything to drink away", Finland explained and looked back at Denmark over his shoulder. "Fits you."

"Cheers to that", Denmark agreed raising his beer bottle before taking a sip.

* * *

At some point it finally became time for all of the Nordics to go to sleep. After eating Denmark had spent his time chatting up Norway with remembering the good times they'd had. Norway didn't pay much attention to the loudest of them. He had actually gotten Iceland to sit down with him by their mattresses and was now grooming the platina blond locks of hair of his younger brother. This apparently made the Norwegian nation happy enough to answer some of Denmark's ramblings.

Finland washed the dishes after their meal and sat down by Sweden, who was sitting by the table. He gently put his small arm around the large man's shoulder and hugged him comfortingly. Even if he only had a faint idea of what was going through Sweden's mind, he was probably the only one could even mildly understand it. He didn't quite have any words for the man though as, but in a way he doubted Sweden needed them as the man was so silent himself.

Iceland was the first to fall asleep, which seemed logic since he was the youngest. He just nodded off leaning against Norway's chest, while his older brother stroked his head having already combed through his hair. The Norwegian tugged his brother under the younger one's covers and went to bed himself feeling happy enough to actually wish Denmark good night and smilingly apologize to Finland on his way to the bathroom to wash up for sleep as he bumped into the smaller blonde nation.

As Norway was happily lying on his mattress trying to sleep, Iceland was already on cloud nine dreaming away and Finland was in the bathroom washing up, Denmark looked over at Sweden. The taller nation had dressed his slender, strong frame in a blue T-shirt and black pants and the ash blonde Dane was sure he'd felt the stare of the other on him before he'd turned to look at pale blonde. Denmark shrugged it of and set his beer down on the table beside the outspread, broad couch, which was their bed. He also proceeded to change into nightwear and took of his red, long-sleeved shirt to reveal his slender and strong chest.

"I was thinking of being nice to you and our sweet Finn, and not sleep in the nude", he said smirking at Sweden, who did not look amused, but inexpressively looked at him. Not that Denmark found that surprising, now Sweden cracking up laughing at his rather lame joke would have been surprising.

"I know, how generous of me to change my ways just for you", he continued his monologue ignoring the unresponsiveness of Sweden. He did have a great imagination - which of course usually was used to picture various sexy girls and boys naked underneath him - so he could imagine the Swede answered him and keep on talking. "Now I'm sure you agree on Finland sleeping in the middle, since…"

"No."

At first he was to amazed by actually hearing Sweden speak to actually pay attention to, what the man had said. His mouth was sightly agape as he turned his clear blue eyes to look at Sweden midway through unbuttoning his jeans. Tilting his head to one side he got over the shock and wondered about the reason behind Sweden's protest.

"You think I'm going after your precious little wife?" he asked a bit sceptically, not sure if he'd actually come up with the right reason behind Sweden's single word. The look on Sweden's face did not change nor did he answer in any way - not a nod or shake of his head let alone any kinds of words. "Oh, you really are something. I doubt the Finn would answer any woes coming from me: he already chose you over me once", Denmark answered rather sourly, annoyed by Sweden's silence, and suddenly didn't feel like talking anymore as memories of loosing both Sweden and Finland came to his mind.

Sweden didn't reply anything and Denmark continued undressing. He decided to make Sweden's night as bitter as possible, so he was going to sleep in his black boxers only. He took up his beer and walked away from Sweden towards the bathroom door taking a sip from it. Having drunk it empty he placed it on the floor not caring too much about and knocked on the bathroom door before walking in without waiting for an answer.

Finland was in the middle of brushing his teeth and turned to look at the Dane with wide, purple eyes. His nightwear consisted of a Moomins T-shirt with matching shorts, showing a fair amount of slender legs - which Denmark could appreciate like no one else. The taller nodded as a greeting and made his way over to the sink as well to pick up his brush and started brushing his teeth as well.

Their conversation started out with dental care, how it was organized in their countries. They took turns spitting in the sink and talking, before they were both done and Denmark turned to Finland looking as serious as he could - which wasn't very serious really as he couldn't help smile at the cute blonde nation before him.

"It's probably cleverest if you sleep in the middle", he said and tilted his head as if he was asking the smaller nation to approval of the arrangement he was suggesting - truth to be told he wouldn't accept anything else anymore. "I don't feel very fond of dear Sweden at the moment."

Of course Finland agreed to this and as they tugged themselves to bed Sweden didn't complain. Denmark watched curiously as the large nation loosely kept his arm wrapped over Finland's curvy body. While Finland might have seen it as a sweet, innocent expression of affection, Denmark knew Sweden was trying to tell him just who Finland belonged to.


End file.
